Prom Crasher After All
by xxlilytravisxx
Summary: What if Jacob was really there to crash the prom at Forks High? And Bella has been experienced new doubts after the attack. When tensions rise between Edward and Jacob, Bella doesn't know where to turn, her childhood friend or her new flame?M for laterJxB
1. Discerning Thoughts, Troubling Doubts

"**Prom Crasher After All"**

**Hey there! This is my first story on FanFiction. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have coming up with it! **

**Story:** Takes place at the end of Twilight after Bella is released from the hospital. The events and relationships of characters beyond that point is different than in the books.

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight theme and the characters but the story idea is all mine as a true Bella/Jacob fan.

**Chapter One**_** – A week after James' attack:**_

**BPOV:**

I remember James vividly. Everything about him from his cold, hard skin, to his voice, smell, and most especially – his blood thirsty eyes. For the past week I have been plagued by dreams and thoughts all pertaining to him. Every night I see his face, and every night his voice haunts my dreams.

In the months following the attack, I had a lot of time to think – probably due to my lack of sleep. I have been afraid to close my eyes, in fear that I will relive the worst moments of my life. Edward didn't know about my new doubts and my constant recurring nightmares. I thanked God every day for once that he was unable to read my thoughts, and even more importantly, I thanked Rosalie and Emmett for forcing Edward to leave me alone at night and keep him away while I got "rest." They knew about my nightmares and Rosalie has been giving me a great deal of comfort as I have been facing doubts about the life I was once so sure about – about immortality.

It was during my discussions with Rose and Emm that I had begun to realize that I didn't just have a small amount of doubt, but my doubts were significant and laced with fear. However, with Rose behind me, I was finally able to get some rest. I know Alice has been hurt and confused by our sudden bond and friendship. However, I needed Rose during this time; I needed her by my side to help me with the thoughts that would not leave my head. Having her and Rose behind me, helping me make sense of my feelings, made my struggles a little more bearable.

Sadly, Rose and Emm couldn't be there with me every second of every day, and when Edward allowed me some time to myself, I allowed my thoughts to wander. During this time, my thoughts wandered to Jacob. I wondered where he was, what he was doing, how he was, if he missed me, if he ever thought about me – the list goes on and on. I hadn't seen him much since our walk of First Beach when he told me about who the Cullen's really were without even knowing he did so. I missed my childhood friend. I had been so distracted with Edward in my life that I completely dismissed my Jacob since I returned to Forks.

Whoa. Did I just think that? MY Jacob? Where did that come from? I suppose I also thought of him as my best friend when we were younger. It was thoughts like these that had me questioning my decision of immortality as of late. Along with my new fears of the world the Cullen's live in, I am not ready to give up the family and friends I just got back a mere few months ago.

I wanted to talk to Jacob; I wanted to call him and hang out with him. I just did not know how to. I knew Edward had some weird unknown issue with him and was always tense when I brought up his name. And even with my healing injuries, Edward was about to put me through one of the most painful experiences of my life, other than the attack – prom. Tomorrow evening I would be forced to sit while Alice dressed and made me up to her liking and dance with Edward and socialize at an event I always dreaded. I could not believe I, Bella Swan, was attending the Forks High prom. My only saving grace – Rose and Emm would be there the entire time. They would be my saviors. Boy did I love them to death. Little did I know the surprise in store for me that just may make the prom experience worthwhile. Little did I know that the boy who had consumed my thoughts quite recently was closer than I knew.


	2. Unexpectedly Wonderful Visitor

**Unexpectedly Wonderful Surprise**

**BPOV:**

Here it was. The day had finally arrived. The one day I had been dreading for weeks. Prom night. God, why was Edward doing this to me? He had said, "Your high school prom is an experience you need to have. It will help you grow. Trust me, I've been to plenty."

At this moment however, I was positive he was wrong. There was no way that I was going to gain anything from this "experience." Well, except maybe another broken leg or sprained ankle. God help us if he makes me dance.

Currently I sit with Rose on my bed while Alice rummages through my closet. All we can hear is her having a fit about my lack of "prom appropriate clothes."

"Alice, come on. Let's just take her shopping. You had to know Bella wouldn't have any fancy clothes acceptable to you. Let's just go. We need to be back here in five hours to get ready," Rose tried to reason with Alice.

"Sorry Alice," I said guiltily.

Alice responded quickly with a laugh. "Oh Bella dear, I expected nothing less. Not to worry. Hey a girl could only have hoped your wardrobe wasn't so depressing."

"Thanks a lot Alice. Really. That's so sweet of you," I bit sarcastically and Rosie chuckled.

Soon after that we headed out in search of a dress. With Alice and Rose it didn't take long to find an acceptable dress. I actually felt comfortable in it, which was surprising to me since I never, NEVER, wear dresses. By the time we got back to my house, we only had two hours to get ready. I took a quick shower and then proceeded to allow Alice and Rose to do my hair and makeup. I hated feeling like a Barbie doll. So degrading. However, Edward liked it when they dressed me up, something I resented.

I had never expressed my feelings toward this towards anyone but Rose and Emm. They knew I hated the fact Edward like to see me all dolled up. Hence why as I sat here Rose assisted Alice trying to take some of the pain away from me. I was ready by the time Edward got there thankfully. As I walked down the stairs, Charlie met me halfway to help me down with my cast.

"Bella, you look wonderful," Edward stated at my new appearance.

"Yeah Bell Bell. You look beautiful," Charlie blushed as I thanked him and kissed his cheek.

After a warning to Edward about taking care of me and a quick hug from me, Edward and I said our goodbyes to Charlie and were on our way to prom. As we sat in his car on the drive there, I nervously wrung my hands in my lap. Edward could sense my nervousness and kept glancing over at me.

Finally, Edward broke the silence. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just nervous. I can't believe you are making me go to this thing, Edward."

"You'll thank me later."

"Somehow, I'm not so sure about that. I don't know it could be a disastrous night. And I will blame it all on you. My only blessing is that Rosie and Emm will be there."

At that, I felt him tense and become silent once again. It was no secret that Edward did not take a liking to mine and Rose's new found friendship and the closeness of my relationship with Emm. None of us understood why, but he made it clear in his body language that he hated me spending time with either of them. I had finally gotten sick of this, so I burst out. "What is the problem with you? Every time I mention either of them you get all uptight. Really Edward, it is ridiculous."

"It's nothing Bella."

"Ugh. Whatever." I was definitely not in the mood to fight. I wasn't even in the mood to be with him right now. At that moment, Jacob's face came to my mind. His simply, earthy beauty. His breathtaking smile. My best friend. If I am being honest with myself, Jacob is probably one of my favorite people in my life. He always has been. There has always been a special bond between us. Even when we were kids. Our mothers use to joke that we didn't know it now but we would always be together. Sarah Black had once predicted that we would go from friends to strangers to best friends to husband and wife.

Back then, it seemed ridiculous. Then I met Edward and everything else disappeared. But lately, my memories have been invading my mind. I finally came to realize just how much I miss Jacob. It seems weird. I mean, we haven't spoken much since I have been back, but deep down, I know we never lost our connection. The bond we share will never fade, no matter how much time apart we spend.

Edward snapped me out of my stance. "Bella? Bella? Hello?"

My head snapped up at the sound of his voice. "Sorry, I guess I just dazed off for a second."

"It's okay. We are here."

He walked around to my door and helped me out of the car. Then, he led me over to a bench near the tree line of the forest. "Wait here. I'll be right back," he said before walking away.

As I sat by myself, I let my mind wander again getting lost in a daydream. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my name. As I looked behind me I saw a familiar face. The face I had been thinking about for the past few weeks. The one that saved me from my nightmares.

"Jacob! What are you doing here?" I ran up to him as he stepped out of the trees.

"Hey Bells. Wow, you look…umm…you look gorgeous." I blushed at his compliment.

"Thanks Jake. You look pretty great yourself. Planning to crash the Forks High prom or something?" I joked not expecting an answer. Jacob chuckled. Then I felt more presences behind me.

"Yeah, actually we are. You got a problem with that Swan?" I turned around only to be met with Quil and Embry. I had met them while I was with Jacob after out walk on the beach. We had really hit it off. Well you know Quil, he is the biggest flirt known to mankind.

"Quil! It's good to see you!"

"You too Belly Bear. I missed ya! You need to come down to the Rez more often. It is totally not fair we don't see you more."

"I miss you guys too. I promise I will come down…how about this weekend? Jake?"

Jake looked at me with his trademark smile. "Yeah Bells, that'd be great. I really miss you."

Wow. Who knew that Jacob missing me would give me this feeling I can't even describe. Almost like relief. On instinct, I walked to Jacob and gave him a hug hesitantly. I had really missed him.

"I missed you too Jake. A bunch. I can't wait for this weekend now." I smiled as we were still embraced. Jacob had wrapped me up in one of his big bear hugs, the best. We didn't pull away and just stood there, embraced and reminiscing, until I heard the voice that made me jolt back.

"Bella. What is this? Are you ready to go in?"

I turned around reluctantly only to be met with the blank stare of Edward. Great, I thought to myself. Now what? I really want to stay with Jake, Quil, and Embry but Edward is my boyfriend and I really shouldn't. Right? Ugh. This shouldn't be this difficult. I should want to be with Edward all the time. I should want to leave with him to go into the prom. So why am I feeling a wave of sadness at saying goodbye to Jacob? Why do I wish Edward never came back? And why are Edward and Jacob glaring at each other like they want to kill each other? Oh boy, we are sure in for a long night.

**There is the end of the second chapter! So Jacob, Quil, and Embry are there to crash the prom. Tensions are rising between Edward and Jacob who barely know each other at this point. Bella is having conflicting feelings. Tune in for the next chapter to see how the beginning of the prom goes with all of this tension! Reviews please! I would love suggestions and ideas or simply let me know how you think the story is so far. It is my first one so I am a bit self-conscious and nervous about it. Thank for reading! :) .xx**


	3. Confessions and Plans

**Chapter Three – Confessions and Plans**

**BPOV:**

As Edward pulled me away from my favorite friends I glanced back only to find all three of them staring after me with sad smiles. One stare in particular, however, caught my attention. Jacob. Was that longing I could see in his eyes? Longing mixed with sadness and love? No. That wasn't possible. Although I felt a feeling of hope deep inside me, I pushed the feeling away telling myself we still were not fully reacquainted with one another yet. Jake was probably just sad that we didn't get much of a chance to talk. Yeah that was it.

"Bella? Love, what is up with you tonight?" Edward sounded annoyed.

"Huh? Oh sorry I guess I am just getting too caught up in my thoughts." Yeah, thoughts about Jacob, I told myself.

"You want to talk about anything in particular?"

"No, I am okay. Sorry I will try to be more attentive."

"Good. This is getting ridiculous Bella. If you didn't want to come with me you should have said so. Sometimes I wonder about you."

I couldn't believe it. All this time I had begged him to let me stay home. I told him I didn't want to go. And now he was throwing it back in my face that he didn't make me go. What the hell? And even with my pent up frustration, I couldn't seem to get the words out to yell at him. I just stood there as he spoke to me like he was reprimanding a puppy. My eyes started to tear. All I wanted was to run back and hang out with Jake, Quil, and Embry. Because that wasn't an option, I settled on the next best. Find Rosie and Emm.

"Come on. Let's go in." I mumbled covering the disdain in my voice.

Edward seemed to accept this as he led me into the building where the music was blaring. As soon as I stepped inside and took in the atmosphere I began my search for my big teddy bear. It was easy to spot him over the crowd. Thank God. As soon as we locked eyes, a smile broke out on both of our faces. Emm pushed through the crowd with Rose in tow to reach me and Edward. One glance at me and Rose could tell something had gone wrong already.

"BellyBeany! I missed you!" Emmett lifted me into his arms and squeezed me as tight as he could without breaking me, literally. I closed my eyes and took the comfort I needed from his embrace.

"Emmy! I missed you more. I haven't seen you in like three days!" I pouted. Emm just laughed and tapped my nose gently.

"I know Belly. Eddie over there has been a big poopster. I blame it all on him. What a grumpy man! Why are you with _him _anyways?" Emm tried to make a joke but it only worsened Edward's mood.

A bubble of silence drifted over the four of us. Thankfully, Rose broke the awkwardness that had settled between Edward and Emm.

"Come on Bella. Let's make a quick ladies run." I nodded gratefully.

As she pulled me in the direction of the restrooms I spotted my three Quileute boys walking in the back entrance. They really were here to crash the prom. This would be interesting I smile to myself. As we walked into the bathroom, Rose immediately asked what was going on.

"Nothing, Rosie. Edward was just being his usual self. He told me I should have told him if I didn't want to come with him and that I wasn't being attentive enough to him." Rose's face glowed with anger at my confession.

"Why, when I get my hands on that little ass I am gonna rip the icicle that is apparently shoved up his ass and stick it up his…" I covered my ears and yelled.

"Rosie okay okay! I don't want to hear your gory details." I laughed at this. She really was a great friend. Fiery, but great. "It's okay. It is just how he is. I guess I am just beginning to realize that he isn't right for me. Obviously I misjudged him and was too enamored by him to realize this. But Rosie, something else happened. Jake is here."

"How is that possible?"

"He is crashing the prom with his two best friends. I already saw them. Oh Rose, it was so great to see them. I have missed them terribly. And when Jake and I hugged, I felt something. It was wrong and I know I shouldn't have but this surge or jolt went straight through me, followed by a wave of calm. Almost like when Jasper uses his mood control to calm my nerves. It felt amazing. I never wanted to let go." I confessed this all in one breathe. I was nervous to see her reaction. To my surprise, she smiled.

"Bella, this is great. Really it is. You felt that way because you and Jake have a connection. Honestly, I think you _likeeeee himmmm_!" She burst out hysterically at my shocked expression.

"NO WAY! Rosie I can't!"

"Oh but Bella. You can. And tonight we are going to test this theory. And with Emm's help, we will see what his feelings are towards you." Rose grinned already forming a plan in her mind.

"Rosie, no. I don't want Emm to ask him anything about me."

"Oh Bella. I have more class than that. Give me some credit. I already have the perfect plan. Although, we are going to need to find a way around Edward."

"Rose, I can't skip out on him. We are technically still dating. What am I supposed to say?"

"Oh hunny. Leave that all up to me. Besides, just because you are still _technically dating_, doesn't mean I am going to allow him to ruin your prom. No way in _hell _that is happening. I don't care if I have to throw him into the ocean."

I smiled and hugged Rose. "Thank you Rose. You are the best."

"Better believe it missy. Right back at ya." She winked and held her hand out to me. "You ready to go back out there and have some fun?" she asked with a grin.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Now I was nervous. More nervous than before. But I felt something else too. Excitement. This was going to be interesting that was for sure. But as long as I had Rosie and Emmy I knew I'd be okay. Plus, it seemed I would get to spend time with my favorite boys as well. Things were definitely about to heat up; I just hope I don't get burned.

**There is the third chapter. Sorry it was more of a filler chapter but I felt it was necessary. Now you get the feel for the new tension between Edward, Rose and Emmett and also a taste of Bella's new relationships with each of them. Next chapter will focus on Rose's plan. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews please! :) .xx**


	4. Out of the Way

**Chapter 4 – Out of the Way**

**BPOV:**

Rose and I left the bathroom just in time as Edward began his descent over to the restrooms.

"Jeeez. He just can't leave you alone for more than two minutes. _My God_. It's like he doesn't trust me."

"I know Rosie. How do you think I feel? He is _suffocating_ me. I can't take this anymore. He thinks that just because I am a human I can't take care of myself. I mean, I know I am clumsy but come on. I am not going to kill myself." It felt good to finally express these feelings. However, the feeling didn't last long as Edward stood in front of us.

"Love, what took you so long? I was beginning to think something happened."

Rose growled. "Edward, she is not incapable of taking care of herself. She is a strong, independent woman and you need to accept that.

"Rose, don't start with me." Edward and Rose glared at each other and the atmosphere became very uncomfortable.

Emmett stepped in. "Edward back off. Rose is right. You treat Belly like a child when she is an adult. You aren't her father Edward. I don't know how you don't see the pain you put her through. Nothing is the same anymore. And you need to get used to the fact that me and Rosie are going to protect Belly from everything, even if that means you and your possessive ways. So lay off my wife damn it."

The look on Edward's face was just as much a look of shock as the ones on Rose and I's. Emmy was always the big teddy bear of the bunch. He was the comforting one. The one that mad awkward situations disappear with his quirkiness and humor. But this, this was a different side of Emm. This was protective, big brother Emmett. And no one, I mean no one, messes with him. Edward was still standing there staring at Emm. He finally dropped his head in defeat. When he looked up, his eyes held regret.

"Bella, do you really feel that way? Have you feelings changed?"

I hung my head and looked at the floor as I answered. "Edward, it's not that I don't love you. I just, I need some time, some space from you. You are suffocating me and I can't breathe. I just need you to give me room to breathe and to live Edward. Please." I begged him. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. "I just need time to think. I'm sorry."

Edward's face held no sadness, no remorse, nothing. His blank stare finally turned and his eyes met mine. All I could see was the anger and hurt they held. "Fine. I didn't realize you felt this way. I _apologize _for loving you and wanting to be with you and take care of _you_. My mistake. I will just head home now, as I can see there is no need for me to stay when I am no longer wanted. Enjoy your prom Bella." Edward quickly turned and walked through the doors. All I could do was stare at the spot he had just left. Yet, even as I saw the sadness and anger, all I could feel was relief. Relief that I was finally getting space, time to have fun without Edward butting in.

"BellyBeany? You okay? Don't worry, Edward will get over himself. He is just being his usual drama queen." Emmy tried to comfort me and I realized I had yet to move.

I finally faced Rosie and Emm. "I'm okay. I feel, relieved. I finally have some space. And I have my two best friends. I love you. Thank you so much Emmy."

"My pleasure Belly, I would do anything for my little sister." I gave him the biggest hug I could muster until Rosie broke us apart with her voice.

"This is PERFECT! AHHH I am sooo excited!" Rosie squealed so loud I thought everyone had turned to look at us.

"Careful Rosie, you're starting to sound like Alice." The three of us laughed at Emm's joke.

"Well, one thing is for sure, Plan A to get Edward out of tonight's picture is unnecessary. Now we can get ready to put Plan B into action. This is going to be awesome." It seemed Rose was more excited than me. But that may be partly due to my nervousness at her plan. With Rose, everything was a dangerous adventure. "Oh look! I see Jacob Black right over there. And Bella, let me just say, you sure know how to pick them. I mean he is _fineeee_. Oh and he is checking you out Bella. He is so into you girl." I blushed at this.

"No way, Rose. I told you, he doesn't see me like that." I wish he did though, I said in my head.

"Oh please Bella. You should see how he is looking at you right now. I think he is going to come over here. I am a guy. Take it from me BellyBean. He is_ definitely_ into you." Emmett was glancing over my right shoulder.

I finally got up the courage to look behind me. As soon as I did, my eyes connected with Jacob's. Oh how I love his eyes. They are like pools of dark chocolate that make me completely melt. I was so caught up in his eyes that I didn't notice he had begun to make his way towards me with Quil and Embry trailing behind him. When Jacob finally stood in front of me we just stood staring at each other. He broke the silence first.

"Bells…" He breathed.

"Jake…I uhh…umm." I stammered, unable to find the right words.

Finally, he smiled easing the atmosphere. "Long time no see," he joked. "So, you going to save a dance for me tonight?"

I couldn't open my mouth. I wanted to scream yes. I wanted to tell him that all of my dances were for him.

"Oh you don't have to worry. Bella is all yours tonight, well if you want her. Which by the look on your face, I am positive you do." Oh the ever so blunt Rose. But in this moment, I was so thankful for her.

"Perfect." Jacob grinned. "That sounds _absolutely _perfect. What do you say Bells? I have no date, and apparently neither do you. So, will you be my date?" His smile reached his ears, but I could see a small amount of worry in his eyes as he waited for my answer.

"I…uhh…." Wow, the perfect time to stammer. Come on Bella. SPEAK!

"Bells…?"

There it is! Sorry for the delay in the update. What will Bella say? Seems as though the cat has her tongue. Uh oh. Reviews please! I will update tonight, but only if I get some reviews! Encouragement is the best and I love to know how you guys are feeling about the storyline. Thanks for reading! :) .xx


	5. Inner Monologue Insanity

**Chapter Five – Inner Monologue Insanity**

**JPOV:**

Embry, Quil, and I walked through the back doors into the Forks High prom shortly after our confrontation with Bella and Edmund or whatever his name is. God, I only met him for a few seconds and I already have this feeling of hatred whenever I think about him. I can tell he is no good for my Bells. She is an angel and he looks like the devil. I can see the way he controls her and makes her walk around like she is his puppy; it makes me sick.

In all honesty, I haven't been able to see Bella much since she came home to Forks. After our reunion and walk on First Beach she had been quite distant. Then of course the accident that landed her in the hospital a few weeks ago. Man, when my dad got the call from Charlie I thought he was going to cry. He loves Bells like his own daughter. I of course was furious and worried all at the same time. I have been in love with this girl since I was six years old and to hear that her boyfriend basically landed her in the hospital did not go over smooth with me.

Regardless, I am planning on making up for lost time with Bella. Tonight might be the perfect chance. The only problem is that her boyfriend is here; hmmm how will I get around that?

I am knocked out of my thoughts by a nudge from Embry. "Dude? You okay?"

"Yeah I am fine sorry. Let's go in," I suggest as we walk through the crowd.

As we try and find our way around I see Bella come out of the bathroom with a tall, blonde girl. Man! She is even paler than Bella! I didn't think that was even possible, though, now come to think of it, her boyfriend has the same pale skin as the blonde. I watch as her boyfriend quickly approaches the girls. Bella looks upset. Maybe I should go comfort her? _Whoa, down boy. You'll get your chance_, I think to myself. I shake my head and continue walking with Quil and Embry.

Both of my friends know about Bella. They have heard the stories about our childhood from Billy and know I still hold a torch for my childhood sweetheart. I once again get lost in my thoughts until I feel Quil hit me.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I rub the spot he hit me.

"Oh quit your whining you baby. Look at Bella. Something is going down over there."

As I looked over to where I last saw her I saw the blonde and Bella's boyfriend glaring at each other. Suddenly, a burly man with dark hair steps in front of Bells. Oh shit, he looks pissed. I glance at Embry and Quil with a questioning look. They answer me with their own confused glances. I can just barely make out what this kid is yelling at Bella's boyfriend. I hear him lay the jerk out and see Bella confirm with a nod everything he says.

I stand in shock after the jerk of a boyfriend storms out of the building leaving Bells alone with her two friends.

"Jake, man, this is your chance. This night is yours now. Go woo your girl." I look over to see my best friends smiling at me. Could I? Will it work? _Oh shut up and just go talk to her you idiot_, once again talking to myself.

When I look back in her direction she is staring right at me. God, she is gorgeous. My Bells, my angel. I never thought I could love someone I haven't seen in years but Bells is my proof. I slowly begin my descent towards her. She seems to be transfixed on my gaze. I hear the blonde squealing about some perfect plan. Hmmm I wonder what she has up her sleeve. Maybe we could conspire together. This could work I grin to myself.

When I reach Bella I can't break my gaze upon her face. "Bells…" I breathe.

"Jake…I uhh…umm.." She is even cute when she stammers.

Finally I smile to ease her nerves. "Long time no see," I joke. "So, you going to save a dance for me tonight?"

She just stares at me. Wow, she seems really nervous. But of course now my worries have kicked in. Was I being too forward? I don't want to push her. God I am such an idiot. Of course she doesn't want to dance with me. She has a boyfriend for Christ sakes. My inner monologue begins to battle. _Yeah, one that left her here and ditched._ I break from my mind and speak up again.

He blonde speaks up. "Oh you don't have to worry. Bella is all yours tonight, well if you want her. Which by the look on your face, I am positive you do."

Wow, this girl can read me. I grinned to myself. This night was going to be fun. "Perfect." I grinned. "That sounds _absolutely _perfect. What do you say Bells? I have no date, and apparently neither do you. So, will you be my date?"

"I..uhh." Bella has yet to say a word. My nerves kick up another notch.

"Bells?" Come on honey answer me. _She isn't your honey_. Hey! Shut it. _Make me._ Oh God I am going insane.

"Jake…I missed you." Well, that's a start. Not an answer but I'm not picky.

"I just saw you a few minutes ago outside. Miss me already? Well, then I guess that's good because I missed you too. So what do you say? Be my date?" I see her blush at my comment. I love when she blushes.

"…."

**There it is! Sorry for the delayed update. You can expect one very soon. Maybe even tonight. What did you think? This was the first one from Jake's POV. The more reviews, the faster the update comes! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Gentle Touches, Heated Glances

**Chapter Six – Gentle Touches, Heated Glances**

**BPOV:**

Is it my imagination or did my best friend just ask me to be his date? Is it completely and utterly wrong that I really want to say yes? I can't seem to collect my thoughts. Come on Bella. Answer him!

"Jake…I...I'd love too." I blush as I see the grin on Jake's face.

"Go on Bells. Go have fun. Dance girl!" I look over to see a mischievous look on Rose's face.

"_Rosieeee_….." I whine.

"Bella, stop whining. We all know you want to." Rosie winks as Emmett nudges me forward. Being the clutz I am, I lose my balance and begin to fall forward. Instead of hitting the hard floor I was expecting, I feel straight into the hardest, warmest, most comforting body as arms encircle me.

"Woah, Bells. I can't afford any trips to the hospital. I fully intend of dancing the night away with the most beautiful girl in this room." I blush at Jake's compliment. What a surprise. Jake just chuckles at my obviously tinged cheeks and holds out his hand. "Shall we m'lady?"

I giggle at Jake's horrible attempt at a British accent. "I'd love to Jake." I give him an earnest look and place my hand within his grasp. He slowly walks me over to the middle of the dance floor and pulls me suddenly to him. I gasp as our eyes connect. He is staring at me with a look of excitement, happiness, passion, lust, and love? Wow, his eyes are so mesmerizing. He notices my stare and grins even wider. As he sways us back and forth, he brings me in closer, leans down, and whispers in my ear.

"Bells…I find it only fair to warn you ahead of time."

"What is it Jake?" Oh God, he is probably embarrassed to be seen dancing with such a clutz.

"I am not letting you go for the rest of the night. Don't even think you're getting out of these arms." Oh, I have no issue with that. I could stay here forever. He is so warm, so comfortable. Instead of the uncomfortable and uneasy Bella, with Jake, I'm his Bells. I am free and easy going. Wow, I just realized, I love my best friend. I mean, I know I love him, I always have. But now, it's different. There is something more there. I can feel it; the butterflies, the tingles, everything.

"Jake…"

"What? Too much? I'm sorry, I'm not trying to push you Bells. I've just missed you_ so _much."

"No Jake. I've missed you too. I…I'm just surprised. But not in a bad way cause I don't want to leave your arms. I could stay here all night and not complain." I blushed again at my sudden outburst. Jake just smiled softly at me.

"Good because you're staying put." _God_, He was so handsome. I can't even keep my mind straight while I'm in his arms. The music suddenly changes to a fast pace song. Before I comprehend what is happening, Jake quickly spins me around so my back is against him. He wraps his arms around my waist and places his hands securely on my hips. My heartbeat quickens as I feel his breath on my neck. I have never felt a feeling like this before. I can feel my body becoming more and more excited as I realize exactly what me and Jake are doing. I feel his breathing quicken as my butt presses into him. Much to my surprise, I find myself grinding into him harder and hear Jake groan lightly in my ear. His hands start to cautiously wander around my hips and waist. I just can't get enough of this feeling. However, the desire to see the only eyes that can make me melt to a puddle instantly takes over my actions.

As I turn in his arms, I glance up at his face not sure what to expect. What I find is more than I ever thought I would. Jake was staring at me with eyes so dark they looked black. Black with lust, passion, heat, tension, and…_love_? My breath catches in my throat as my eyes connect with his.

"Jake…" It almost comes out as a moan.

"Bells…honey…I…" Even Jake is stuttering. Can he feel it too? Or is he disappointed?

**Sorry for the really long delay! I will have another one out soon I promise! Feedback is encouraged so please please please review. Hope the story is all you want! Thanks guys!**


	7. Major Improvement

**Chapter Seven – Major Improvement**

**RPOV:**

I watch as Emmett pushes Bella into Jake's awaiting arms. I knew this plan would work. Operation get Bella and Jake together is in full force.

Don't get me wrong, I would be thrilled to have Bella as my actual sister. But only if that is what she truly wants. And after the attack, Emmett and I realized that Bella may not truly want immortality. Somehow, I have come to the belief that Edward is pushing her into it. While I love my brother, I won't let him compromise Bella's human life. Like I said, if she wants to be one of us, I have accepted it and will welcome her being my sister. It would be nice to have her around for good. But if she doesn't, I intend to protect her from anything that risks her life.

I know Edward would never force her into this life. But in a subconscious way, he is afraid of losing her and the fact that she seems so eager and willing to change for him is like a safety blanket.

I guess Emmett and I just want Bella to be sure that she truly wants this life, that she truly wants Edward. We don't want her to feel like if she doesn't chose to be with Edward that she will lose the entire family. We all love her and just want her to be happy. Whether that be with us, or with Jake.

Bella may not have figured out her feelings for Jake. But I certainly have. It is clear that they have a deep connection that has resulted from them being best friends since they were born. Though she moved away for quite some time, that friendship never dwindled. And being back, seeing him for the first time in years, most definitely added a spark to their relationship.

As I watched Jake and Bella dance and talk, I knew Emmett and I were right. Bella needed to experience a relationship outside the supernatural world. And even though we knew about Jake and what he would soon become, he was still more human than Edward would ever be. He would be like a breath of fresh air for Bella. Someone to confide in, someone who was a friend, a best friend, and could even be a lover.

The connection between these two could be seen from a million miles away. I watched in satisfaction as Jake turned Bella around to grind with her. Emmett chuckled beside me, obviously watching them as well.

"Oh boy. I can only imagine her thoughts right now. She is probably freaking out, afraid that her clumsiness will shine through and ruin this. But she look happy Rose, doesn't she?"

I glance as my husband who has a smile on his face. "Yeah she does. They remind me of a newer version of us. In time I think we will see a change in our ever innocent Bella."

Emmett smiles even bigger. "I know. It will be so much fun. Rosie think about it…double dates! _Oh my gosh_! We could go to the arcade or bowling! I bet Jake would love that!"

I laugh at my husband's excitement. Sometimes I swear my soulmate is a five year old boy. Though I know it will be a long road, I have a good feeling about this. And of course Emmett would love to have a guy friend outside of the family. While he loves Edward and Jasper, Jasper struggles to be around Bella. And Edward doesn't exactly have the same taste of fun as my husband.

I turned my head towards Bella and Jake to check on them again. I see them just as Bella turns her head to connect their eyes. Jake looks absolutely entranced by Bella, who in return looks surprised and worried. _Come on Jake, you can do this. Okay, is it bad that I am totally on team Jacob right now? _Looking at the two of them, I can definitely see major improvement since the beginning of the night. Especially in Bella. She looks so much happier._ And it is only about to get better_, I thought.

"Rose, come on. Let's go dance babe."

I nodded and broke my view of Jake and Bella as I took Emmett's hand. _This was going to be a good night,_ I thought as I inwardly grinned to myself.

**Sorry for the long wait period to get this story out. I have been busy and haven't had the chance to sit down and write. Reviews please! I love reading what you think and your opinions. Next up is the rest of prom night, which will be including lots of Embry and Quil. Also, a few surprises in store. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Attached

**Recap with Jake and Bella:**

_Much to my surprise, I find myself grinding into him harder and hear Jake groan lightly in my ear. His hands start to cautiously wander around my hips and waist. I just can't get enough of this feeling. However, the desire to see the only eyes that can make me melt to a puddle instantly takes over my actions._

_As I turn in his arms, I glance up at his face not sure what to expect. What I find is more than I ever thought I would. Jake was staring at me with eyes so dark they looked black. Black with lust, passion, heat, tension, and…__love__? My breath catches in my throat as my eyes connect with his._

_"Jake…" It almost comes out as a moan._

_"Bells…honey…I…" Even Jake is stuttering. Can he feel it too? Or is he disappointed?_

**Attached**

**JPOV:**

I look down at Bella. All I can think is how beautiful she is. So natural. I have been in love with this girl since we were children. We used to run around together and make mud pies while my sisters were off doing things they deemed "less dirty and childlike."

Ever since Bella returned to Forks, I have realized that this was my second chance. I know she has a boyfriend; a Cullen nonetheless. But I know she does not belong with him.

She belongs with me. Period. End of story.

Tonight is my chance to prove it to her. I can show her that we should be together. I can feel it in my blood, in my veins. When I look at her, it is like there is a subtle pull, like weak magnets, that hold me to her. They keep my focus solely on her.

My breath catches in my throat. God, I just want to kiss her right now. I don't mean to sound like such a guy, but dances like this, with the girl of my dreams, I can't help but moan.

Bella keeps pressing harder into my body. I can feel every curve, every movement. She must feel my arousal as her cheeks are becoming increasingly redder by the minute. I hear a soft moan escape her lips. Once again she looks up at me and I see the desire in her eyes as well. This night has been so unpredictable.

I bring my hand to rest on her cheek and stroke her jaw line lovingly. I need to prove to her this is not just about raw lust. I deeply care for her and want to take care of her, I want to love her.

I bring my forehead to rest on hers. "Bells….tell me what you are thinking? Tell me how you are feeling. I am not sure how to read you right now."

"I…you…different. I feel different," she responds with shaky breathes.

"Oh, I am sorry if I am pushing. Tell me if this is too much. I will understand." There it blows…the bubble of hope has been popped.

"No Jake! Not bad different. Good different. There is this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I feel so connected to you. It is easy to breathe. I feel so relaxed, comfortable, and loved." She blushed again at her own revelation.

"Oh Bells. You have no idea…I feel the same way honey. I feel like there is a rope attaching me to you and I don't ever want it to break." I continued stroking her jaw. "I love you, Bells." I slowly brought my lips to her cheek, and continued to trail them down her jaw, to her neck. Gently, I brought her lips to meet mine.

At the first touch of our lips, there was the feeling of fireworks. Our lips molded together like they were designed to fit together. Not wanting to push her too far, I pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were still closed and I heard a soft sigh escape her lips. Finally she looked in my eyes.

"Jake…why'd you stop?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. I wasted no time in pulling her head back to mine. This time, our kiss was less tentative and more passionate. All thoughts and cautions flew out the window. I couldn't bring myself to care about anything other than the feeling of Bella.

**Sorry about the long wait. I hope this chapter was okay! I have more ideas coming up. Please review! A LOT! I really love to read your thoughts and comments! Thank you all for reading! **


End file.
